


Experimentation

by LankySandwich



Series: Addicts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gettin a little angstier now, Lea is addicted to Sora, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut, enter cute jealous riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankySandwich/pseuds/LankySandwich
Summary: As Sora daydreams about that magical kiss with Lea, Lea comes to the realization that he just can't get enough of Sora. He visits Destiny Islands for another round. But is it really Sora that Lea has come to see?Meanwhile Riku walks in on the two of them, and his heart is broken.





	

Sora's skin glowed in the light of the red setting sun. He looked out over the sparkling water and let the breeze flow through his hair peacefully. He was home, at Destiny Islands. It was just as he had always remembered it, as if it wasn't swallowed by darkness once. 

He sighed and laid down on the Paopu tree, his legs hanging either side of it's trunk, staring up at the slightly cloudy sky. It had only been a few days since he visited Kairi and Lea in Yen Sid's tower. But for Sora, it might as well have been months.

He just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss he shared with Lea. It was...magical. He had never actually kissed anyone before, so he didn't have much to go on, but oh man, it was amazing.

For at least the thousandth time, he thought about the heat that had filled him up the instant their lips touched. He remembered how gentle Lea was as he held him close. But most of all, he couldn't stop thinking about the sight of his bare torso, as short lived as the sight was. He had to cringe at himself though, remembering how he had bolted from the room as fast as he could, and that Kairi had seen the whole thing.

He blushed hard and covered his face with his hands. He had to admit, Lea was a hottie. Pun not intended.

He had never once thought about Lea, or Axel for that matter, in a romantic way. And DEFINITELY not in a sexual way. But since that kiss, it was as if a fire had been lit inside him.

The thought had occurred to him that Roxas may be the cause of this. The kiss had triggered a few of his Nobody's memories of his and Axel's time together. But this attraction felt so real. There was just something so enticing about that red-head. Something he couldn't ignore.

He thought about going to 'visit' the tower again, more than once. But what would he say? He couldn't just walk in whenever he wanted. If Yen Sid saw him, he'd be turned away. And if Kairi saw him, it'd be so awkward, just thinking about it made him cringe.

He sighed again, and pulled himself to his feet, when he heard a sound behind him. He turned, to see a rectangle shaped glow of white light forming on the wooden bridge that connected the little mini island to the main one. Someone was entering this world.

'Oh!' Sora thought. 'It might be Riku! Is he back from his mission already?'

He watched the light intently. As it shone as bright as the sun, a figure appeared out of the glow. But, to Sora's elated surprise, the figure wasn't Riku.

"Lea!" Sora shouted, overjoyed. He ran up to the taller boy as the door of light closed behind him. Lea smiled in response, the sunset illuminating his form like that of an angel.

At least Lea was fully clothed this time, but as Sora's eyes widened in a mix between amazement and attraction, he found Lea had finally decided to lose the Black Cloak, and was rocking a new outfit.

And man did it look good on him. He wore ever-so-tight, tan-colored jeans with a thick studded belt, tall red sneakers, and a simple red tee that perfectly hugged all the right curves.

Sora felt his face growing hot at the sight of him. He was fighting back nervousness as he spoke.

"Y-you look good!" He stuttered. Lea grinned and crossed his arms. 

"Heh, thanks. I decided to take your advise. Those Black robes are so last season." He quipped.

"How did you get here? Did Yen Sid already teach you how to travel between worlds with your keyblade?" Sora quizzed hysterically.

"Nah," Lea answered. "I figured it out on my own. It's almost like a dark portal, only without all the darkness." He chuckled. Sora was amazed at his progress.

"Woah! Soon you'll be as good as I am." He teased.

"Heh, I don't know about that. But once I figure out my keyblade properly, we should go a few rounds." Lea said, a hint of competitiveness in his voice.

"You bet!" Sora was so happy to see the teen again. He couldn't stop himself smiling.

Lea wandered over to the Paopu tree, and leaned against it's trunk carelessly. He stared out at the far-off horizon as Sora had just been doing. As the silence between them dragged out, Sora followed him, and leaped up onto the trunk, sitting beside Lea. "So, what brings you here?" He asked casually.

"Well actually..." Lea muttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I came to see you."

Sora's heart skipped a beat, and the blood rushed all the way out to his ears. He's probably upset about the other day...It's my fault. "U-uuh...If this is about the other day, I should probably apologise..." Sora could feel himself closing up. He held an arm over his center defensively, and stared at the ground with downcast eyes.

"Hey!" Suddenly Lea exclaimed, turning and placing two hands on Sora's shoulders, forcing the brunette to look up. They were at eye level now. "You got nothing to apologise for. Got it memorized?" He said, and Sora could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Sora simply nodded slowly, unable to look away.

"Truth is..." Lea went on. "Ever since that day, I can't get you out of my head."

Sora's heart felt as light as air at this point. He smiled so widely, he thought he was going to faint.

Sora wasn't the only one who couldn't stop thinking about that magical kiss. He wasn't the only one who had spent the last few days wondering when he could experience it again. Lea, too, felt an overwhelming attraction that he couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried. To the point where he had taught himself to open gates between worlds, just so he could see Sora again.

Sora's adorable smiling face, illuminated by the setting sun behind him, was enough to make Lea crazy. All he wanted to do was kiss him till he felt weak at the knees, but instead, he lifted his hand and gently stroked Sora's cheek with his thumb. Sora blushed hard at this. He was so cute.

"I can't stop thinking about you either, Lea." Sora blurted out, almost accidentally. He was happy, but still nervous.

"Sora...I..." Lea inched closer to the trunk of the Paopu tree, standing comfortably in between Sora's legs. "I was wondering if you'd like to...uhhh..."

"Try again?" Sora finished for him with a grin.

"Heh, yea." Lea laughed nervously. "I mean, if you want. I totally get it if you don't want to..." Lea's sentence was cut off when Sora lifted his hand and grabbed a fistful of Lea's new red shirt, pulling him closer. So close, their noses were basically touching.

"I'd love to." Sora whispered, the most adorable grin painted on his face. Before Lea could do anything else, Sora leaned in, and placed a tender kiss on the red-head's lips. 

Instantly Lea was filled with a heat so sudden and searing that he audibly moaned against Sora. It was just like the other day. Lea could have sworn he was back in Twilight Town, kissing his beloved Roxas. He feeling he got was the same in every way. In a weird mix between sadness and happiness, Lea was taken over. He wrapped both arms around Sora's thin waist and squeezed.

Sora squeaked in response. He gripped Lea's shirt until his knuckles turned white, and arched his back in pleasure. It was everything he could have hoped for. Lea was slightly forceful, yet also gentle and sensitive. Last time Lea's face was wet with tears for Roxas, but this time he was only focused on Sora. He leaned so far into the smaller boy that they were hanging back precariously over the tree trunk.

Suddenly Lea broke the kiss for a second, and Sora sighed heavily. Before Sora could regain himself however, Lea switched directions and went back in, this time not hesitating to push his tongue through Sora's quivering lips. Sora moaned lustfully, and Lea responded by lifting a hand to the back of Sora's head and running his slender fingers through his brown hair.

Sora was in a daze of pleasure. He had never felt this connected to anyone before. The rising heat inside him was the best feeling ever. His mouth was nearly completely full of Lea's tongue. He greedily bit at Lea's lips which only seemed to fuel his lustful fire.

Finally they broke apart long enough to get a few words in. "How you doing?" Lea asked, carefully studying Sora's face for signs of fear or hesitation. But Lea saw only desire. Sora looked up at him with the eyes of a lover. A tiny trail of saliva was painted on his slightly pink lips. It was a side of Sora he had never seen before, and it reminded him so, so painfully of Roxas.

"I'm good," Sora almost whispered. Lea couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can I try something?" He murmured, looking into Sora's blue orbs. He nodded his head in response. Lea grinned.

He then leant in, not to Sora's lips, as he had expected, but even further down to Sora's neck. He bit down startlingly hard, and Sora gasped. But when Lea began kissing and sucking delightfully lovingly, Sora couldn't make any other sound than a piteous moan. He held the back of Lea's head, pushing him in further, and let his own head fall back and his shoulders droop in a daze of relaxation and ecstasy.

Lea breathed hard against Sora's smooth skin, gulping in every inch of him that he could. He slowly moved upwards, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake, until he reached Sora's ear lobe. He sighed lustfully into Sora's ear before biting down.

"A-aaahh!" Sora whined. The sound was like music to Lea's own ears. He became a little more forceful, biting and sucking frantically, making Sora create all kinds of delicious sounds.

Lea broke away from Sora's neck for a brief second, as if taking a moment to appreciate his beauty. Sora smiled, filled with so much pleasure and happiness he thought he could be dreaming. He slid his hands through Lea's gorgeous red hair, and pulled him into an embrace, resting his head lovingly on Lea's shoulder. Lea simply sighed and melted into his arms.

"It's been so long..." He muttered, his voice muffled by the fabric of Sora's jacket.

" I know. But, now I can take care of you. It's gonna be okay." Sora murmured back.

Suddenly Lea whispered something that caught Sora off guard.

"Roxas..." The red-head sighed into Sora's neck. He sounded so painfully lonely. Sora's heart suddenly thumped in his chest, and his eyebrows furrowed.

He pulled Lea away, and studied his face. He seemed to be almost in a daze.

"You mean 'Sora'?" He said, with a tone of worry.

"Huh? That's what I said isn't it?." Lea replied softly, clearly unaware of his own actions.

Sora let his hands fall from Lea's shoulders and looked down in concern. In an attempt to cheer him up, Lea smiled and griped Sora's chin between his fingers, pulling his head up and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"I just can't get enough of you." He said with a cute grin.

Just looking at him seemed to lift Sora's spirit once more. The brunette smiled again.

"I should probably get goin'." Lea said, suddenly pulling away. "Master Yen Sid will be wondering where I am."

"Huh? B-but..." Sora protested. Already there was a cool breeze filling the space between them. Sora almost shivered.

"Don't worry, I'll be back!" Lea said. "And we can do this again. Whenever you want." As Lea began to turn away, Sora stood up and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"You promise?" He asked, his face buried in Lea's shirt.

"Heh." Lea smirked. He pulled Sora just far enough away so he could see his adorable face. "I promise."

That seemed to be good enough for Sora. His face lit up once more.

"Okay!" He quipped.

As they separated, Lea pulled out his Keyblade. He pointed it directly towards the lowering sun and a beam of light shone from it's tip, opening a gate directly in front of him.

Sora was sadder than he had expected to see him go. He was still quivering from the excitement Lea had caused him to feel. He couldn't wait to see him again, and yet something was nagging in the back of his mind.

Why had Lea called him Roxas?

Before Sora could dwell on this nagging thought however, Lea had suddenly closed the gap between them one more time and planted probably the best kiss of the afternoon on Sora's lips, and the brunette moaned low with desire. Lea broke away almost instantly though, leaving Sora wanting so much more, and with one last grin, disappeared through the door of light.

Sora was alone again, staring into the sunset by the Paopu tree. He stood there for a long moment, letting the previous events sink in.

"Haaah..." Sora sighed wistfully, and allowed his knees to give way. He collapsed to the sandy ground in a daze of happiness and satisfaction, leaning heavily against the tree's wooden trunk. He was smiling like an idiot. He allowed his eyelids to close.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Unfortunately, another pair of eyes had witnessed most of the events of that particular afternoon on Destiny Islands.

Riku stood by the upstairs door of the seaside shack. He had returned early from his mission with Mickey, overjoyed to be able to surprise Sora.

However when he had spotted Sora sitting in his usual spot on the Paopu tree, he noticed someone else with him. He could tell instantly from the flurry of bright red hair, that Sora's companion was Axel. The recently reformed Organization XIII member. Isn't he supposed to be Keyblade training with Kairi? What was he doing on Destiny Islands? And with Sora?

As Riku began moving closer to the duo, he stopped short when the realization hit him. They were making out.

Riku couldn't even believe that Sora, the most clueless little dork in the world, was even capable of such intimacy, let alone with Axel. And from what he could tell, Sora was really enjoying it!

Riku's heart was slowly breaking. He immediately summoned a Gate and stumbled through it, unsure of where he was even going. His mind was in turmoil. All he had ever wanted was to make Sora happy. So why was he feeling like this?

He was going to get to the bottom of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! I'm planning on writing more for this series, never fear. Hopefully I'll be able to work in a proper smut scene in the future, so stay tuned.


End file.
